Dajmy sobie szansę
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Oddział najbardziej zaufanych ludzi TARCZY zostaje wysłany na misję, której celem jest odebranie Hydrze adamantium i przerwanie projektu, w którym na bazie mocy mutantów produkowani są niezniszczalni żołnierze. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby tylko dowódca nie odpływał myślami w kierunku najnowszych osiągnięć techniki i ich młodych autorów...


Od razu zaznaczę, że postaci z tego opowiadania są tylko luźno związane z tymi z filmów, komiksów czy kreskówek. Dla uproszczenia przyjmijmy, że jest to po prostu inne uniwersum, chociażby 871.

Opowiadanie to jest prequelem do "Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać", ale w zasadzie kolejność w jakiej będą czytane nie ma większego znaczenia - grunt żeby sprawiało Wam to przyjemność :)

* * *

Agentce Carter jak zwykle udało się dla nich znaleźć na czas bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogli odpocząć. Tym razem był to przydrożny motel prowadzony przez jednego z agentów TARCZY, którego jedynym celem istnienia było zapewnianie tymczasowego schronienia ludziom takim jak oni.

To była cudowna odmiana po kilku tygodniach spędzonych w lesie. Wreszcie mogli się wykąpać, najeść i wyspać. Nie narzekali na to, że nie było ciepłej wody, gulasz był wczorajszy a zamiast zwykłych łóżek czekały na nich wąskie piętrowe prycze. To było i tak znacznie więcej niż oczekiwali.

Steve wyszedł spod prysznica jako ostatni. Chociaż szorstką gąbką wyszorował się od dużego palca u stopy aż po sam czubek głowy nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wciąż jest brudny. Nawet czyste ubranie nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Wzdychając głęboko wszedł do głównej sali, gdzie reszta jego zespołu zajęła się pochłanianiem i wszystkiego, co tylko nadawało się do zjedzenia i kłóceniem o każdą błahostkę.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie nazwałby ich nawet drużyną. Teraz wiedział już, że gdzieś tam głęboko są naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że byli cholernie skuteczni.

Gdy zapoznał się z danymi, jakie TARCZA udostępniła mu na ich temat doszedł do wniosku, że to żart. I miał rację, bo wszystko, co o nich przeczytał było sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

Przede wszystkim James Barnes. Jego kochany stary Bucky. Nawet utrata ręki, którą teraz zastępowała metalowa proteza, półroczna rehabilitacja i pozornie niebezpodstawne oskarżenia o zdradę i działanie na szkodę TARCZY nie przeszkodziły mu w ruszeniu na kolejną misję razem z najlepszym przyjacielem.

Dawało mu to również szansę na udowodnienie, że w żaden sposób nie był związany z Hydrą.

Taki koślawy uśmiech losu nie był skierowany jedynie do Bucky'ego. James Howlett, którego wszyscy nazywali Loganem, był w podobnej sytuacji, z tą różnicą, że przez ciężki uraz głowy stracił pamięć. Nie był przez to nawet w stanie stwierdzić na ile słuszne są stawiane mu oskarżenia. Fakt, że posiadał cudowną zdolność do regeneracji, śmiercionośne szpony pokryte adamantium i podły charakter jakoś niespecjalnie działał na jego korzyść.

Poza tą dwójką towarzyszyli mu jeszcze Sam Wilson i Remy LeBeau.

Sam był młodym żołnierzem, który został zaangażowany w najnowszy projekt Stark Industries – miał przetestować w terenie mechaniczne skrzydła. Steve początkowo nie chciał wierzyć, że metalowe ustrojstwo wielkości złożonego spadochronu może umożliwić komukolwiek wzbicie się w powietrze. A jednak Howardowi Starkowi po raz kolejny udało się udowodnić mu jak bardzo nie docenia jego możliwości.

Remy… on jako jedyny nie miał nic wspólnego z wojskiem i TARCZĄ. Przeciwnie – był złodziejem i oszustem z dość nietypowymi zdolnościami paranormalnymi i irytującym zacięciem hazardowym.

Ich zadanie było teoretycznie bardzo proste: mieli odzyskać adamantium, które wykradła Hydra, nim uda się im wykorzystać ją do produkcji broni a także zatrzymać produkcję modyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy. Wszystko komplikował niestety fakt, że wrogowi porażająco skutecznie udało się wniknąć pomiędzy szeregi agentów TARCZY, praktycznie uniemożliwiając im odkrycie lokalizacji nowej siedziby Hydry.

Wciąż nie mieli pewności, komu można ufać, a komu nie. Dlatego właśnie na tę misję zostali wysłani tylko oni – Fury wolał postawić wszystko na mały elitarny oddział niż na swoich agentów, co dobitnie świadczyło o ciężkiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

- Co powiecie na partyjkę pokera?

- O nie, nigdy więcej, nie ma mowy stary.

- Dajcie spokój… Przecież tylko troszeczkę oszukiwałem!

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, to wypruję ci flaki.

- Och, mon ami, po co ta agresja?

- Hej, Steve! – zawołał na jego widok Bucky, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Stary, pospiesz się, ten gulasz młodszy już nie będzie.

- To on w ogóle był kiedyś młody? – prychnął Sam i przesunął się nieco, aby zrobić Rogersowi miejsce przy stole.

- Co to za program? – zapytał Steve, siadając przy stole i zabierając się do jedzenia gulaszu (który na szczęście nie był nawet w połowie tak obrzydliwy, jak można to było wywnioskować z komentarzy).

Na ekranie wiszącego w rogu sali telewizora młoda reporterka opowiadała o czymś z wielkim podnieceniem, na przemian zachwycając się jakimś „nieprzeciętnym geniuszem" i „przełomowym wynalazkiem w zakresie energii ekologicznej". Poza nimi w sali nie było nikogo, a po swojej ekipie nie spodziewał się, aby dobrowolnie oglądała program z tak wysokim stężeniem trudnych słów.

- Zaraz ma się zacząć wywiad z synem Howarda – odparł Bucky, wzruszając ramionami. – Poprosił, żebyśmy to obejrzeli w ramach „odpoczynku". Mamy mu zdać raport.

- Howard ma syna?

- I to takiego, o którym wie – zaśmiał się Logan, za co Rogers rozgromił go wzrokiem. Może i Howard Stark nie był wzorem stałości uczuć, ale i tak uważał go za dobrego człowieka i nie mógł pozwolić, aby obrażano go w jego obecności.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że sam był bardzo zaskoczony tą informacją. „Zdać raport"? Czy to oznaczało, że sam nie będzie mógł obejrzeć występu swojego syna? Zważywszy na trudną sytuację TARCZY miał pewnie bardzo dużo pracy, ale chodziło przecież o jego syna! Czy ten chłopiec naprawdę znaczył dla niego tak niewiele?

- A oto i on! – zawołała z podnieceniem reporterka, na co operator błyskawicznie przełączył obraz z kamery i na ekranie pojawiła się szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz nastolatka, który niezaprzeczalnie był synem Howarda. – Anthony Edward Stark!

- Hej, Christine, co słychać? – odparł uprzejmie.

- Och, nie, mój drogi! To ja się tu pytam „co słychać". Chociaż w twoim przypadku, Tony (bo mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda?), ważniejsze jest raczej pytanie: czy masz już kogoś?

Publiczność w studio zareagowała tak entuzjastycznie, jakby od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależały losy pokoju na świecie. W tym momencie dotarło też do Steve'a jak bardzo ten chłopiec różnił się od Howarda. Zamiast odparować reporterce jakimś sprośnym i bezczelnym komentarzem, Tony zarumienił się, zaśmiał niepewnie, po czym odparł:

- Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem przygotowany na tak osobiste pytania.

- Daj spokój! Tak przystojny i czarujący młody człowiek nie może przecież żyć w samotności.

- O to się nie martw, Chris, mam szczęście posiadać dwoje najwspanialszych przyjaciół na świecie, którym nie przeszkadza mój romans z nauką.

- Czy ty i Pepper Potts…?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – chłopak zaprzeczył tak szybko, że w jego głosie jasno dało się wyczuć irytację. – Pepper jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra, to wszystko.

- A więc jesteś oficjalnie do wzięcia.

- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. Raczej czekam na kogoś wyjątkowego.

- No ładnie – zaśmiał się Bucky, trącając Steve'a łokciem. – Młody jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego staruszka.

- Nie mów hop – prychnął blondyn. – Nie słyszałeś jeszcze jak mówił o tym swoim „rewolucyjnym wynalazku".

- Czy możemy już przejść do reaktora łukowego? – zapytał młody Stark, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. – Jeśli chcesz możemy wyjść z założenia, że to właśnie z nim mam teraz romans.

- A jednak. Punkt dla ciebie, Steve. Są identyczni.

- Niech ci będzie, Tony, ale musisz wiedzieć, że zgadzam się na to bardzo niechętnie. A zatem: co powinniśmy wiedzieć o reaktorze łukowym?

- Że jest największym wynalazkiem w dziejach elektryczności? Jako źródło niewyczerpalnej, ekologicznej i zupełnie bezpiecznej energii zdecydowanie zasługuje na to miano. Ma potencjał do wyparcia nie tylko elektrowni węglowych ale i nuklearnych. Już niedługo będzie można używać go nawet jako baterii do telefonów czy latarek. Jeszcze nic do tej pory nie dawało takich możliwości.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji tego wynalazku? Tysiące, jeśli nie miliony ludzi straci pracę. Setki elektrowni i firm przestaną mieć rację bytu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że władze wielu państw są przeciwne takiej monopolizacji energii przez Stark Industries.

- Te obawy nie są dla nas niczym niespodziewanym. Nie wiem, na ile jest to w stanie kogokolwiek pocieszyć, ale minie jeszcze wiele lat zanim reaktory łukowe trafią do powszechnego użytku. Nie zależy nam w końcu na żadnej monopolizacji, a już tym bardziej chcielibyśmy uniknąć przyczyniania się do powiększania bezrobocia.

- Stark Industries zajmuje się również produkcją broni. Czy możemy się obawiać, że nie tylko nasze telefony komórkowe będą zasilane przez wasze reaktory, ale i broń naszych żołnierzy? Czy bierzecie w ogóle pod uwagę takie rozwiązanie?

- Niestety tak, ale mamy ku temu swoje powody. Budowanie lepszej przyszłości nie ma żadnego sensu jeśli nie będziemy w stanie jej obronić. Jest to oczywiście opcja, której za wszelką cenę będziemy chcieli uniknąć, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba…

Steve nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się z nim działo. Wiele razy słyszał jak Howard opowiadał o swoich wynalazkach, ale teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Nie chodziło o żaden reaktor łukowy, tylko o Tony'ego; o sposób w jaki mówił, uśmiechał się i rumienił. Jak stawiał czoła trudnym pytaniom zamiast unikać na nie odpowiedzi. Chociaż przez cały czas zdawał się mieć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę, to delikatne drżenie jego kolan czy nerwowe wybijanie palcami rytmu na podłokietniku zdradzały jak bardzo jest przerażony. Z jednej strony zdawał się być zbyt młody, aby zostawić go zupełnie samego na pastwę tej krwiożerczej reporterki, ale z drugiej radził sobie tak dobrze…

- Jest niesamowity – wymamrotał mimowolnie.

- Będziesz musiał przekazać to Howardowi.

- Tak. Na pewno to zrobię.


End file.
